


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut in Pt 2, They get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: Bucky absolutely detests Halloween, but how can he refuse his omega if it makes her so happy?





	1. Chapter 1

The small puppy wriggles in Bucky’s arms, trying to break free from his grip, but he holds tight as he carries the naughty thing back inside. The little guy had danced through a massive pile of mud, and his feet are covered in the stuff. Bucky immediately goes and grabs a handful of paper towels and scrubs at the dirt. The puppy squirms harder at the motion, and Bucky shushes him gently.

"Hold still, Cal," Bucky says.

Sir Calidore, Knight of Courtesy, was a gift from Wanda. She’d found the abandoned puppy in an alley on her many trips to the city. She’d brought the little guy home and Bucky's omega, who had numerous pets over her very long life, fell in love instantly. No one is sure what breed Calidore is, but all Bucky knows is that the little guy is growing bigger and bigger every day. He is sure little Cal is going to be bigger than his mom when he is fully grown. As it is, he is growing quickly, and his teeth are something else. Calidore has ripped holes in many sweaters already. 

Satisfied, Bucky sets the clean puppy down. Cal scampers to his water bowl and drinks thirstily, splashing all over the floor. Bucky sighs and mops that up when the puppy is done. After making sure there are no muddy footprints anywhere, Bucky makes his way up to his bedroom, Cal hot on his heels, to throw on his Halloween costume.

Tonight, Steve and his mate Peggy are throwing a Halloween party, as they do every year. Bucky and his baby doll have kept to themselves pretty heavily the last twelve months as they nurse the mental scars that the loss of their pups has left them with. But she loved Halloween and was so excited to go that she lit up brighter than Bucky has seen in the last few months. Bucky _detests_ Halloween, but how can he refuse his omega if it makes her so happy?

“Darlin'?” he calls. “Cal an’ I are back.”

“Just a second!” she calls happily. "I'm almost done!"

Flopping on the bed, Bucky inhales her scent deeply, noting that she is content. His hindbrain settles down and relaxes at that knowledge. Bucky thinks of the parental support group they'd found and wants to hug everyone there. Without them, neither Bucky nor his omega would be able to get out of bed, let alone go to a party. They'd been told that healing from such a tremendous loss is hard work, but the two of them have so many people willing to support them. Bucky is grateful. 

Sitting up, Bucky scratches Cal's head as he reaches for his costume: a sheet with holes cut into it. He’d fucked it up when he cut out the eye holes, and now the thing sits askew so that it looks like one of his eyes is nearer to his cheek than his actual eye socket. Which gives the mouth hole a weird expression and he grimaces at himself in the mirror, watching as the mouth flops uselessly around his real mouth.

“Well, fuck,” he mutters.

“Aw, come on, baby,” his omega coos from the bathroom. “You look cute.”

“I  _look_  like a ghost who ran into a brick wall.”

“Well, you know  _I’d_  let you haunt me all night long!” she teases.

“Shut up, I know it looks bad. The right eye’s all fucked” -Bucky shrugs under his sheet- “It’s a mess.”

“I think that you look great.”

“Thanks. I did try for you. Ya ready yet?”

“Yep. How do I look?”

She slips from the bathroom, and Bucky’s jaw drops under his sheet. She’s dressed as some ridiculous murderous clown thing (an idea that came to her after she'd watched the circus season of her favorite Halloween show _American Horror Story)_ , but the meat cleaver on the dresser isn’t what has Bucky’s attention. Her dress is so short that it should be fucking  _illegal._ Bucky has to swallow back a possessive growl as he gets a peek of her garters. His eyes travel down her legs and settle on her high heels. This time, Bucky  _does_ growl, and she grins at him, pleased. Before he decides to forget the party and keep her in his bed all night long, Bucky catches sight of her face and her special effects makeup. It makes him startle so severely that he has to take a few steps back in surprise.

“Jesus  _Christ_ ,” he hisses. “Shit, that looks so  _real!_ ”

“It better. I sure practiced it enough. You like it?” she asks.

“Hell yes! You gonna murder me or will ya spare me your wrath, my sexy clown?” says Bucky, wiggling his eyebrows under his sheet.

She picks up her (very authentic looking) meat clever and playfully swings it in Bucky’s direction.

“We’ll see. Ready to go?”

“Sure am. I’mma look lame comparison to you though.”

“Oh, come on, stop. Remember Sam said T’Challa just decided to throw on a crown that he got from Burger King as his costume? You have put in at least twenty percent more effort than that. You look cute as hell.”

He scowls, not that she can tell. She’s too busy bending down to grab her phone and letting Bucky see up her skirt. Not  _really_ purposely, but Bucky can't help but take a peek. She's wearing pretty lace panties that he'd picked out for her. He chews his lip hard, wanting nothing more than to get his mouth between her legs.

“The correct answer is supposed to be ‘oh Bucky! What a sexy ghost!" he says instead.

"Ghosts aren't sexy."

"They are when it's me," Bucky says.

She stands and turns to look at him, her eyebrows raised. He tugs off his sheet.

"What are you staring at?" she asks.

In response, Bucky reaches out for her, and she steps in between his legs. He grins up at her, his eyes darkening as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"Ya can't go out like that," Bucky says.

"May I remind you who picked this out?" she says.

Bucky squeezes her hips, "Now, I regret everythin'. Everyone's eyes are gonna be on you tonight, sugar."

"Good thing you're the only pair of eyes that I notice," she murmurs.

His gaze drops to the tops of her breasts.

"Why is it you always know jus' what to say?" Bucky drawls, kissing her shoulder; careful not to smear the paint on her neck.

"You're so easy to please," she tells him softly.

"Only when it's you, baby doll."

Bucky can't tell if she is smiling under her makeup, but her eyes shine, and her scent goes cotton soft. Bucky's heart flips, and he returns her smile. 

"I'd say something else sweet to you, but your boner is ruining the moment," she remarks pointedly.

Bucky groans and drops his head on her chest. 

"I can't help it. He loves you too much!"

"What? Excuse me; it's a  _'he'_ now?"

"Yes,  _he._ Jus' lookit how much he likes ya. Pointin' straight at that pretty mouth a' yours."

"What the hell are you saying?"

Bucky drags his head up and looks at her, a sly smirk spreading across his face, "Jus' sayin' how much Lil Bucky likes you. Almost as much as I do."

"Please, please, dear Gods, do not ever refer to your penis as Little Bucky ever again," she tells him.

"Lil Buck says yours is the sweetest pussy he's ever had," Bucky pushes, grinning wider.

"Can you stop?" she says, tipping her head back and looking up at the ceiling. "Are you drunk or something?"

"C'mon, ain't this turnin' you on?" asks Bucky, squeezing her hips again.

"You talking up your dick does  _not_ turn me on."

"Mean. Yer gonna make 'im cry."

She drops her head and starts shaking it back and forth, mumbling what sounds like  _'why me?'_ under her breath. Bucky snickers.

"You made 'im cry. Whaddya gonna do about it?" Bucky pauses; "You should kiss 'im better, is what you should do," he decides. "Ya can’t leave ‘im like this, all sad an’ hard an’ cryin’."

"I feel like I've entered a badly scripted porn," she says to herself. "This is a nightmare. I am going to wake up, and my husband will be asleep next to me with his big mouth closed."

"Sassy," Bucky replies, tugging on one of her garters. 

All of a sudden, his phone starts ringing and Bucky groans, dropping his head back as he lets go of his omega's hips and reaches for it. It is a text from Steve asking where the hell they are. He responds that they are on their way, then turns back to his omega who is hurriedly tugging on her coat and walking away from him: Calidore barks, and races past Bucky to bound down the stairs after his mom. 

“Where are ya goin’? Oh c’mon, I was jus’ jokin’. ‘M hilarious! Get back here!” Bucky cries, following her.

"I'm hilarious," says Bucky as soon as he enters the kitchen.

His omega, who is busy trying to coax Calidore into sitting still long enough for her to put on a little shark costume, shakes her head at Bucky.

"Not as much as you think you are, Buck. _Bad_ '70's porn actors would call you terrible," she tells him, her lips twitching into a smile.

“I told ya tha’ he wasn’t gonna wear it,” Bucky remarks, gesturing to a squirming Cal.

She sighs and drops the costume, petting Cal's head.

"Please wear it?" she asks the puppy. "Please, Sir Calidore? For me?"

Calidore lets out a frustrated whine and plops firmly down on his haunches. She sighs and looks up at Bucky with huge, pleading eyes. He shakes his head.

“Oh, no. He bit me when we tried to make ‘im wear those swim goggles, remember?”

“He can’t go without a costume, Buck,” she moans. “Can’t you use your wolf telepathy to get him to bend to your will?”

“Can’t  _you_ use your enticement?” Bucky shoots back. “’Sides, that ain’t a real thing.”

"Come on," she whines, batting her eyelashes at him. "Please?"

"No."

"Buck?"

"No!"

"Buck, please, baby?"

Her chin wobbles even under her makeup: a dangerous move that always has Bucky caving. As expected, the chin wobble and big eyes have proved too powerful for Bucky's alpha hindbrain to ignore. He throws his hands up and nods rapidly.

"Okay, okay. Don' cry on me, darlin'. What if he wears one a’ my t-shirts?”

“Oh, yeah!” she perks up. “Good idea!”

"'Kay. Be right back," he tells her. "An' put those eyes away. Gives a man ideas, you know."

Bucky leans down, and she tilts her head up to wink at him. He kisses her forehead, pressing his grin and his scent into her skin before running for the stairs. Bucky hears her voice drop as she starts talking to the puppy.

“You’ll be a good boy tonight, won’t you sir Calidore? Your dad needs this party. He hasn’t seen his pack mates in a while. I told you about the babies I lost, right? Well, your daddy is still very sad about that, though he pretends not to be," a pause and a quiet sniffle, "I love him so much; you know? I want him to be happy again.”

“Daddy wants his baby girl to be happy again too, Cal,” Bucky interrupts, returning to the kitchen.

“Oh, hey. How much did you hear?”

“Wolf hearing, honey. I heard it all.”

She scrambles to throw herself around Bucky, and he buries his face in her skin, nosing behind her ear and kissing her sweetly. 

"An' I love you so damn much," he murmurs in her ear. 

They break apart, and Bucky dangles the shirt between them.

"The 'Rolling Bones' one okay?" he asks.

"Hell yeah. I'm the best gift giver ever," she says, laughing. "Happy birthday _again_!"

Bucky's eyes narrow.

"Th' next holiday you are gettin' one that says 'Interview with a Vampire Weekend,' I swear," he threatens.

"Mine's better."

"If you say so," says Bucky. "C'mere Cal."

Obediently, the puppy inches nearer to Bucky, and he easily slips his fluffy head through the shirt. She feeds Calidore a treat as Bucky reaches for one of his front paws. Calidore yelps and wiggles away.

“Come on Cal,” Bucky says softly. “Do it for your ma, huh? ‘S her favorite holiday, after all.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds, seeming to communicate silently: Bucky's jaw ticks and Cal whines. Bucky's right eye twitches and Calidore lifts his paw hesitantly. Bucky slips one of the sleeves up the puppy’s leg. Her mouth drops open.

“You said you didn’t have wolf-dog telepathy!” she says shrilly.

“I don’t,” says Bucky, slipping the other sleeve over Calidore’s leg.

“Then what the hell was that?”

“An understandin’. We both wanna make you happy.”

“Oh, my Gods. You  _both_  are ridiculous."

Bucky straightens the t-shirt on the puppy and then stands, offering his hand out. His omega takes it, her eyes shiny with unshed tears, and gets to her feet too. She throws her arms around Bucky's neck and kisses him (as best as she can. Which is to say, she mashes her face into Bucky’s) firmly on the jaw. He responds enthusiastically and lifts her off the ground as he kisses her shoulder, again careful of the makeup, and leaving a little imprint of his teeth on her skin. 

“Wish I could kiss ya properly,” Bucky says, frowning.

“You like the makeup though?” she asks.

“I love it. Yer so talented, my pretty omega.”

“Thank you, baby. Practice makes perfect. And _you_ make a very sexy ghost.”

“That is a much better compliment,” Bucky says. “Damn straight I make a sexy ghost.”

“Well, come on, Mister Sexy Ghost," she says. "We have a party to attend.”

Bucky agrees, bending down and grabbing her shoes and his sheet from the floor. He slips her heels on her feet and throws the sheet over his head. Bucky moves his hand up her skirt and smacks her on the ass for good measure.

“This fuckin’ skirt’s too short,” he grumbles.

“Again with this? _You_  picked it out for me!” she grumps.

“Yeah, well, now I’m regrettin’ it."

"Really?"

Bucky sighs, squeezing the back of her neck.

"Naw, not really. I like showin' you off, s'long as I know that it's me that you're comin' home with."

"Always, you dummy," she teases. "You good?"

"All good," says Bucky. "Let's go, Cal."


	2. Stars, Hide Your Fires; Let Not Light See My Black and Deep Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes drip liquid silver like the moon, and they make Bucky feel ravenous. He scents her neck, making his desire known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Billy Shakes cannot ever make a quote about lust short. This is my favorite smut I think.

_“Are you okay if I hang out with Wanda outside? Or do you want me to stay with_ _you in the house?”_

_“Yer so sweet to me, omega-mine. I’ll be okay. Go have fun.”_

_Before Bucky could even kiss her, his omega was yanked into the house by a_ _giggling Wanda, and she went with her friend willingly, looking excited._

Bucky sips at his beer thoughtlessly, barely listening to the low murmur of the conversation around him. Sam and Steve are arguing about something. Turf war, probably, Bucky remembers. After Bucky had killed Rumlow for what he did to Bucky’s omega, the rest of Rumlow’s pack were itching for a fight. They’ve been strategically moving in on Bucky’s pack’s territory for months now, and it is about time that they were stopped. The new alpha’s name is Alexander. He’s an older wolf with a mean streak as wide as Rumlow’s, though his cruelty comes in the form of psychological manipulation instead of Rumlow’s ‘decapitate first, ask questions later’ approach. Bucky isn’t as concerned as he should be.

He has been tuned out of the conversation ever since he sensed that his omega had slammed down a glass of alcohol. He’s never seen her drink before, ever, and though he’s happy she’s letting loose, he’s worried because Natasha had made the drink. Natasha’s drinks were always strong enough to knock a full-grown wolf on his ass and his baby doll, from what Bucky can tell, has had three of them already.

He leans sideways in his chair to peer outside and realizes that he can’t see her. Her sweet scent has been tainted by the booze. It burns Bucky’s nose, and he whines lowly. Sam, Steve, and the rest of the pack stop arguing amongst themselves and look at him.

“Buck? You okay?” Steve asks.

Bucky ignores his friend, waving him off as he sticks his nose in the air and tries to discern his baby doll’s natural scent from the liquor. She is drunker than she understands, Bucky realizes. He gets to his feet quickly and scurries outside, suddenly nervous.

He hears her laugh and he relaxes at the noise. Bucky starts walking towards her, only to see that she’s dancing with Pietro. The younger alpha is holding Bucky’s omega gently like she’s his own. They sway back and forth slowly, even though the song that is playing is some stupid rap song. Bucky grits his teeth and lets out an angry growl.

“Pietro!” he snarls. “Get th’ fuck away from ‘er!”

Though he is young, unmated, and continually wanting to knot anything that looks and smells like a female omega, Pietro is not an idiot. He immediately puts ten feet of distance between Bucky’s omega and himself. Bucky snarls again, and the kid flees into Steve’s house.

Bucky glowers and strides up to his omega. He grabs onto her hips and tugs her against him. He wants to yell at her, wants to scold her for even thinking about letting another alpha touch her, but he knows that he can’t do that. He knows she didn’t mean any harm by it, knows that she didn’t realize that Pietro is on his rut, knows that she thinks that they were merely dancing. She’s so very innocent in that way. Still, something crawls under Bucky’s skin, something possessive and hot that makes him want to claim her again.

“There you are,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to her hair.

“Hi baby,” she replies, melting into him and Bucky’s chest flares with triumph. “Do you want to dance with me?”

“I always wanna dance with ya.”

“Oh, good” -she spins around and wraps her arms around Bucky- “What kind of music is this, anyway?”

“’S shit for dancin’, is what it is,” Bucky says. “Luckily, I queued somethin’ up a minute ago.”

As soon as he says that, the first song fades away and the one that Bucky had picked begins to play. He places his hands on her waist, and they start to dance. The party chatter falls away as Bucky gazes down at his omega, leaning forward and kissing her nose. She laughs and lets him spin her flawlessly. They dance quite often together, especially when they are in the woods at night. Bucky took ballet when he was younger, and his omega, who felt most human whenever she was on a dance floor, had taught many things to him in return for some ballet lessons. She always wants to learn something new, and her love of learning makes Bucky want to learn too.

He gazes down at her, and she peeks up at him, her eyes crinkling as she smiles under that ridiculous makeup (Bucky had shed his sheet hours ago). Her eyes drip liquid silver like the moon, and they make Bucky feel ravenous. His hands drop to her ass, and he presses her against him. He scents her neck, making his desire known. 

“вы все еще чувствуете его запах,” Bucky grumbles in Russian, forgetting for a moment that his omega had learned it. “мне это не нравится.” 

“ _Why don’t you fix it?_ ” she replies in the forgotten language of her homeland.  _“Make me smell like you again and not Pietro.”_

“C’n I take ya home, pretty omega?”

“No,” she says. “Take me to the woods instead.”

“Darlin,’” Bucky coos admiringly, nuzzling her. “Gods, where have you been all my life? ‘Course we can. I already asked Steve if Calidore could stay here with ‘im and Peggy tonight. I’d hoped you would wanna go to the woods with me.”

Bucky sweeps her up in his arms, and she laughs grandly, throwing her head back and collapsing in his embrace. She waves goodbye to a surprised Wanda and then Bucky starts walking them away from the party and to the woods. 

They reach the edge of the tree line, and Bucky sets his omega down, only for her to hop onto his back. He feels her mouth on the back of his neck, her fangs playful, and he yips excitedly, racing into the woods.

The forest is unusually quiet tonight, not that either of them is worried. If anything is out hunting on their turf, it would be simple and quick to chase the rival off. Bucky is more focused on how his baby doll feels against his back with her heels digging into his lower belly in that way he likes  _way_  too much. Her teeth nip at the end of his neck, and her fingers leave trails of ice against his clothed chest. He shivers in delight and runs faster, intent on finding the softest bit of forest floor that he can.

Something rustles near them, and Bucky’s ears prick up in interest. He hears his baby doll let out a soft hiss and then she springs off his back (as he’s still moving) and races in the direction of the noise. Bucky follows her, grinning eagerly. Bloodlust always made her so crazy for him. He skids to a stop and watches the scene unfold. 

She’s leaped out of the tree at the creature, a giant boar from the looks of it, and they are rolling around together. The boar is squealing loudly, and Bucky knows that his baby doll could have killed it ages ago, but that she loves to play with her prey before she kills them. He leans casually against the bark of a tree and howls approvingly at her. She flashes a fanged grin at him before she sinks her teeth into the boar. The animal lets out one final yelp, before falling silent.

After she’s finished, she pulls herself off of the dead creature. She meets Bucky’s eyes. He grins. She springs at him, and they fall together, rolling around. He growls, and she hisses as they wrestle.

“Give up,” she says. “You know I’m stronger.”

“No fuckin’ way, baby,” Bucky answers. “’M gonna have ya chokin’ on my dick in a minute.  _You_ give up.”

She snarls at him. “You fucking wish, Wolfy.”

They come to a stop, Bucky on top of her, holding her arms over her head. He smirks triumphantly and licks the pig's blood off of her skin hungrily.

“I win,” he teases.

“Only because I  _let_  you,” she replies haughtily.

She’d pulled that ridiculous clown mouth apart sometime before she killed the boar and Bucky leans down, kissing her eagerly, despite the leftover bits of makeup clinging to her face. She goes pliant in his embrace, and Bucky lets go of her arms to tug his shirt off. She pops the bottom on his jeans, making Bucky grin as he nips at her neck before he moves down her legs.

Bucky starts untying her left shoe. He is about to pull it off when he feels the prick of a heel against his dick. He whines, looking up at his omega hungrily.

“You like my heels, don’t you?” she asks smugly, pressing harder, making him growl.

Quicker than he ever could, she takes her shoes, her stockings, and her panties off in a few fluid movements and by the time Bucky is aware of her again, she’s put _back_ _on_ her shoes and is pressing her heels into the seat of his jeans. He swallows, and his cock jumps eagerly.

“You like them a lot, don’t you?” she says, and Bucky is helpless to do anything but nod.

“Will you take your jeans off for me, Buck?” she continues.

Bucky nods again, scrambling to stand on his feet and pull his jeans down his legs. Saying ‘screw it’ to his shoes, he lets his jeans drop to his ankles. She gets to her knees on the forest floor and moves towards him, gazing up at him at him with big, doe eyes all the while. Not even stopping to think, Bucky reaches down and arranges his discarded jacket and shirt in a pile. She sets herself down on his clothes. Her gaze drops to his dick, and a flicker of a smile passes her lips.

“You want a taste, baby?” Bucky husks.

“Mm,” she sighs, nuzzling his thigh. “Can I?”

“’Course you can,” answers Bucky, his voice pitched deep. “Take it out an’ play with it, ‘f ya want. It’s been hard for ya all night, darlin’.”

Her hand slips up to his thigh, and she digs her nails in briefly, leaving behind a pleasant sting that makes a groan burst out of Bucky’s chest. He leans against a tree and watches as she stares at his dick for a while, her fingers skating up and down it so lightly that Bucky can barely feel it.

“C’mon, sugar. Get it wet,” he coaxes.

She leans in and presses her lips to Bucky’s hip, her quick hand moving up and rubbing him through his boxers. A sliver of pleasure dances down his spine. Her scent is getting apple cider sweet the longer she touches him, and it just makes Bucky want to tilt his head back and howl to all of the wolves that this omega is his.

She hums after a few seconds of squeezing, pleased with herself, and kisses his clothed tip.

“You’re dripping already?” she murmurs, opening her mouth and licking him eagerly.

Bucky doesn’t answer. Instead, he carefully takes her hair down and winds his fingers through the curls excitedly. She drops her mouth open and licks him thoroughly in one long stripe before closing her mouth over his tip, and starting to suck. Bucky grits his teeth and hits his head on the tree behind him. The suckling noises are becoming unbearable. He lets out a needy groan.

“C’mon, take it out,” he says. “Please. I want your mouth on me; I can’t fuckin’ stand it.”

“Yes, alpha,” she purrs, the sound muffled against his dick, and Bucky swears loudly.

His omega tugs his boxers down, and Bucky’s dick pops up, hitting his stomach with a wet splat.

“Oh,” she sighs, licking him up properly. “You are so wet for me. So hard for me too, baby. You taste so good.”

Bucky whines at that and reaches down to grab his dick. He fists it, giving himself a few short strokes before feeding it to his baby doll. She takes it all and then some, swallowing Bucky quite far down. He shudders again and starts to move his hips. Her hands clap onto his bare ass, and she starts moving him in any way that she pleases. Unable to help himself as always, Bucky begins to sing her praises.

“Ah! Oh, fuck, baby doll — my sweet omega. Yer so fuckin’ good at this,” he babbles, in a daze. “Don’ know how I got so lucky with a woman like you. Never had it this good before, baby,  _never_. Y’look so beautiful on your knees for me.”

She does a neat little trick with her tongue that has Bucky snarling instantly, his hands yanking at her hair. She lets him, a testament to how far she is willing to submit to him.

“Jesus Christ, y’make me so hard all the’ fuckin’ time!” he growls. “Look at me, omega- mine.”

She does.

“’M gonna fuck your face,” Bucky continues. “D’ya wanna get yourself off too?”

She  _very much does_ as Bucky is hit with a rush of her arousal. A dangerous grin spreads across his face.

“Then touch yourself.”

With that, Bucky pushes her head farther down the line of his dick. If she were anything other than a vamp, she would have gagged with how forceful he was being. She whines instead, and Bucky watches as she starts inhaling as fast as she can, drawing his scent into her lungs until she’s as hungry for him as he is for her. Her hand drops down under her skirt and Bucky grunts, gripping her head with both hands and pushing his dick deeper and deeper into her throat like he wants to push it to her stomach. Her hand moves faster.

“That’s a girl,” he snarls. “Lift your skirt so I c’n see.”

She does as he’s asked and Bucky’s eyes darken when he sees how pretty she looks underneath her dress, working her swollen little clit with her finger. She whimpers as she notices him watching, her rhythm on his cock faltering.

“Don’ get distracted, now,” he warns, yanking her hair. “Pay attention.”

She muffles a sound and gets back to work, letting Bucky move her up and down his dick carelessly. She doesn’t gag or needs to breathe, bless her. She’s content with choking on Bucky’s dick all night long if he asks her to.

“You are so good at this, pretty baby,” Bucky says.

She flattens her tongue, letting Bucky dip all that much deeper and he groans.

“’M gonna knot your throat, ‘f you ain’t careful.”

He doesn’t miss how her hand starts working herself faster. He laughs, not unkindly, and pets her head.

“Kinky, kinky, kinky,” he teases her. “Can’t do it though.”

She whines, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes.

“It’d hurt too much,” he tells her sternly. “’Sides, I wanna knot that pretty little cunt a' yours.”

Bucky pushes her face in, smashing her nose against his stomach and she exhales against him. He responds with another growl, and her eyes roll back at the possessiveness of the sound. Her moans are getting continuous now, and she feels dizzy. Bucky is salty on her tongue, his hands are controlling, he smells incredible, and she is struggling not to come too quickly. Not that Bucky told her she couldn’t, of course.

He wants her to.

“You close, baby?” he asks gruffly.

His omega nods at him, her eyes rolling back. Bucky has to shut his eyes, and when he opens them again, his jaw tightens at the look on her face. So sweet, so submissive. But _so goddamn_   _dangerous_. She could bite his dick off if she wanted to. Bucky’s fingers grip harder, his palms squeezing her, and he shifts a bit so that her head is bent slightly backward, her throat aligned with her mouth.

 “You good?” he checks.

She nods, giving him a cheeky little thumbs up and Bucky holds off rolling his eyes. His hips speed up again, and he feels her throat working around his length. His blood is running fever pitch in his veins as he watches her, his knot starting to grow, his balls growing hot and tight as he watches her take everything he’s giving to her.

“Come for me,” he snarls, and she does only seconds after, her fingers working frantically as she cries out soundlessly around Bucky’s dick. 

His mind goes blank, and he starts babbling at her again; frantically scrabbling for her.

“So good, so good, so good, so good, so good, so good for me,” -Bucky says, yanking her to her feet and kissing her harshly- “Gods, wanna knot ya, make you mine again.”

“Gonna make ya mine again” -he says and moves so he can sink her onto his dick- “Y’aren’t Pietro’s. Tha’ little punk-ass kid can’t handle you like I can. Gonna let ‘im know, let ‘em all know. You’re my love. Yer the love of my life."

They are facing each other as Bucky fucks up into her, her hips in his hands as he bounces her. Her mouth has fallen open, and all she can do is breathe out his name in soft little gasps, not that it matters, as Bucky fills the silent night with his growls and snarls.

“Anyone touches you again; I’m gonna hurt ‘em. I hate sharin’; you know. After tonight, all they’ll smell when they look at ya is me. You are mine, darlin'. My wife, my mate, my omega. Who else knows how to treat ya in the bedroom, ‘sides me?” - He buries his face in her neck, nipping at her skin, turning it red under his teeth- “I treat you right, don’t I? Make ya come; an’ worship ya? Make you scream an’ beg and squirm? Don’ I?”

“Yes, James,” she moans. “Yes! You make me feel so good. No one else can ever make me feel this good. You make me never want to leave our bed, baby!”

Bucky relaxes with a purr. “Good baby, sweet omega. I treat you like a queen, don’ I?”

He craves reassurance and praise from her. Even better, she knows it. Bucky is the luckiest asshole in the world.

“Yes, Bucky. It's only you,” she says. "You are the only one who can fuck me like this. Mm, you fuck me like a god."

“Fuckin’ hell I love you,” he mutters as he looks up at her. “Y’want my knot?”

“Always want it, Buck.”

Bucky hums, considering. “Say please.”

“Please alpha, please!”

“That’s a good girl, omega-mine. Lemme rub your clit for a minute, huh? Lean back a bit.”

She does as Bucky asks of her and leans back slightly. Bucky wiggles his hand between them and rubs at her clit firmly, his hungry gaze locked on her; watching the pleasure flicker on her face. She is very bendy as she leans even farther backward and Bucky laughs a little in surprise as he barely manages to keep her on him. Finally, he leans with her, and they fall back onto the ground, Bucky over her and fucking her deeper. He pushes her legs up to her chest, and she yelps at the feeling of him.

“’Ya ready?” he asks, his mouth latched onto her nipple. “You gonna come for me? All over me?”

She nods wildly, digging her heels (which have somehow managed to stay on) into Bucky’s back. Her entire body sings in pleasure as Bucky has his way, little growls spilling out of his mouth every time their bodies crash together. He looks down at her with darkened eyes, hungry, possessive and proud, and licks his lips.

“You take my cock so well,” he purrs in her ear. “I c’n feel ya squeezin’ me so tight, darlin’. You c’n come, sweet thing. ‘M right behind ya. Jus’ make sure to yell my name nice an’ loud, okay?”

She thinks that Bucky is getting what he wants, although she can’t hear herself speak through all of the blinding white in her brain. Her mind is buzzing like static, and all she can do is stare into Bucky’s eyes as he fucks her stupid. Her fingers dig into his shoulders, and he says something she doesn’t catch. Bucky’s hips are moving so fast, so fluidly, and she opens her mouth to say something else, but it is replaced with a moan as Bucky places a heavy hand on her throat. He doesn’t squeeze, even though she knows that he knows he could, but he leaves it there. They’ve done it like this before, and he knows how much she secretly enjoys it.

“There we go, baby doll,” Bucky rumbles. “Yer so good at this, so pretty, so beautiful when you’re jus’ fuckin’ takin’ it, you know that?”

She wraps her hands around Bucky’s in response, urging him to close his fingers against her throat. He grins and does as she’s asked, yet still holding her gently.

“There she is. Ya like tha’, huh? ‘F you could see yourself right now, baby. You look fuckin’ incredible. Jus’ what I wanted. Come for me, huh?”

Bucky’s fingers spasm against her throat and seconds after, his omega gasps, crying out as she comes around him, her hands scrabbling at his fingers. Bucky lets out a long, satisfied howl as he lets himself fall with her, tugging her firmly against him as he ruts his cum inside her belly. His knot blows, locking them together and he howls again, quieter, as he sinks his vamp fangs into her bond mark.

“Good baby, sweet omega, such a beauty,” Bucky mumbles after he’s able to think.

She coils her arms around his neck and smiles; her eyes still screwed closed. They flutter open, and Bucky kisses her firmly, moving his mouth to kiss at her neck where he bit her. Blood leaks out from his bite, and he dances his tongue over it apologetically. She runs her hands through his hair in response.

“Did I hurt you?” he murmurs.

“No. You never do, James.”

“Jus’ checkin,” Bucky nuzzles her. “Christ, you’re fuckin’ gorgeous, ya know that?”

“I’ve been told once or twice, yeah,” she replies.

Bucky nips at her nose.

“Don’ be sassy with me.”

“Sorry alpha.”

“Even though I know tha’ was sarcastic, I’ll accept that.”

They look at each other, and she leans up to kiss Bucky’s lips softly. He smiles and locks his arms around her, rolling them until they are in a better position. It takes him a few minutes to wiggle them around so that he is comfortable and his knot isn’t hurting her too much. And eventually, when he gets them in position, he lets out a soft breath of laughter as he sees that his omega has fallen asleep.

“All right, all right,” Bucky whispers. “Fine. This ain’t th’ first night we’ve slept in th’ woods before.”

He hugs her tightly to him, and she sighs, her lips roving his neck as she mumbles words he doesn’t understand. Bucky falls asleep listening to her breathe as the forest, once again, stirs to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn’t make it that clear, what Bucky says in Russian (roughly, according to Google, so I doubt it is accurate) is: ‘you still smell like him- I don’t like it.’


End file.
